


Soft As Snow But Warm Inside

by drewbles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming Untouched, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Siblings, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewbles/pseuds/drewbles
Summary: Scott and Stiles are best friends. Derek and Scott are brothers. Stiles has been in lust with Derek forever and the discovery of that leads him and Scott into the weirdest, best kind of love triangle.Who doesn't like highscool ABO, hot older brother Derek smut?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Soft As Snow But Warm Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've never posted anything before but have literally more than a hundred half-started fics on my phone. 
> 
> If you want to beta read my trash and help me out that'd be great but as it stands this is all mine. 
> 
> The Derek/Scott brother thing will be explained as we go (and I'll add tags) as will the universe in general but I figured it might be better to show than tell. Comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Title from My Bloody Valentine because I was an edgey teen once.

Scott and Stiles were talking about Derek returning from college when it happened.

Scott's nose twitched, nostrils flaring like he was trying to smell more of something he was liked. It wasn't until he looked at Stiles face and noticed the pink on his cheeks that he put two and two together, "Did you just slick up over my _brother_?"

Eyes going wide, Stiles very briefly tried to make an indignant noise before he realized the jig was up. "I mean I get that you're not into other Alphas but like have you _seen_ him?" It was a weird enough conversation and Stiles did his absolute best to control the twinge of arousal in an effort to mitigate the awkwardness. 

Scott waved a hand through the air as if to brush away the comment, "That's beside the point, since when? I mean about Derek but also when did you start- uh… doing that?"

Stiles had officially lost the ability to maintain any sort of eye contact and developed an extreme interest in picking at the bedspread under his knee. "I mean Derek has kind of always been a thing. I thought everyone was aware." He pointedly ignored the other question, hoping to bypass it entirely. 

Scott wanted to stop sniffing the air. It smelled a bit like crushed blueberries which was… way, way too specific all things considered. The idea that his best friend was interested in his brother would have monopolized all of his attention under most circumstances but a part of his brain he normally didn't give much time to was taking over. "Maybe I didn't notice because you weren't getting wet over him until now?" 

It came out more pointed than he'd indented but Stiles didn't have it in him to cringe any harder. "Not true." He lamented before realizing what had squeaked out. Scott seemed to pause at that. The hard line of his shoulders looked a bit broader in Stiles periphery - he'd tensed up. "Sorry, I get this is totally awkward and it's not like I would ever try anything so you totally don't need to worry about that-"

He'd been cut off by Scott holding up a hand to stop the nervous ramble. "That's not it, I'd never try to tell you who you can or can't… be interested in." The words were harder to find than he'd thought. "I just like - I told you when I first knotted. I'm thinking this isn't the first time you… did that."

_That_ had been a hell of a phone call. 2:30 am when they were just fourteen, Stiles had been worried at first because who the fuck actually calls people much less in the middle of the night? "That was different; we found out you were an alpha. We know what I am already, it's not like… a big deal."

Scott huffed. Stiles smelled more nervous than anything else now and he wanted to change that but was suddenly scared to touch him. "I get it I just… I kinda thought it'd be the same. Sorry, I guess I just didn't expect to find out two new things about you at once." He kicked out his foot to hit Stiles in the leg and make him look up, bobbing his head for eye contact. "Really dude, I'm sorry for being weird. It's just not often I don't feel like I know everything about you and my rut is nearly here so I'm extra stupid."

Stiles grinned, "It's all good. No more big secrets. Wanna go back to C.O.D. and skip this mushy shit?"

It was twenty minutes into killing nazi zombies (and multiple dumb deaths on Scott's part) that he just had to ask, "Fuck it I'm an asshole but now it's stuck in my head; since when?"

Stiles scooted back against the foot of Scott's bed a bit more, trying to focus on the game as best he could. "Like late January, after mid-terms."

"During my last rut?" Scott tried to keep up but he was officially distracted enough to be trying to toss grenades he didn't even have. "Doesn't it usually happen during heats the first time?" He was _not_ half hard talking about this. 

Stiles was thankful for the game now, hopping down to revive Scott when he had time in order to keep things going. "I hit a bulwark heat that same week. Just two days but it's not like I'm super regular anyways." 

Scott had very intense ruts and often didn't recall much of them but he could swear he had heard Stiles talking during his last one. At the time he'd chocked it up a weird combination of Stiles noise just being a part of his world and a taboo sexual fantasy he wasn't going to look too hard at - lizard brain and all - but suddenly he was wondering. "Is that why you came here during my rut? To talk to my mom about a weirdly timed heat?"

Stiles shook his head and responded before he could reconsider, "Nope, was talking to her about dad stuff. Recruiting her to help monitor him better, he had _pork_ breakfast sausage. It happened after that."

_Oh shit._

Scott cleared his throat a few times. He could still smell the blueberries, now he felt like it was burning with each breath. "Was.." _Don't ask that. Don't. That's so fucking rude._ "What uh… did… that? Do you think it was random?"

Stiles and Scott didn't let their dynamics impact their friendship but the one unspoken rule they did obey was they never spent any time near each other during cycling. It seemed dumb and complicated, given their opposing orientations it would just create awkwardness. "My body is all weird and stuff and bulwark heats are basically just doctors throwing their hands up and saying even they don't know what's up with it so like… who knows?" 

"I just mean could I have uh - I mean not in a weird way but did my rut like… do it?" There was no way to ask that without sounding both very arrogant and mildly aroused. Triggering an omegas heat was such a basic alpha fantasy but it didn't happen often, basically never outside of mated couples. Omegas could trigger ruts but the reverse was exceedingly rare.

Stiles let out an embarrassed noise. "It's not like that, like I'm not trying to be weird. I'd never smelled someone in rut before, at least not since I was a kid." The game was all but forgotten now. "I almost didn't even come inside. Your mom warned me but I kind of thought I'd have the same sort of familial immunity to it that she did, we grew up together and all."

Confidence swelled in Scott's chest and he died in the game but just set his controller down, covertly trying to adjust his shorts. "But you didn't. You don't." 

Had Scott's voice dropped like an entire octave? Stiles could feel the warmth spreading through his lower belly now and even though his logical mind knew it was wrong he kind of wanted Scott to know what was happening. "I should go, maybe it's happening again? I feel… weird." He made no move to get up but looked at Scott.

Red eyes looked back at him. "Do you want to go? We can play… something else?"

Did Scott not even know his eyes had flared? Did he not know his spicy Alpha scent was flooding the air? Did he understand how that question would get all twisted up in Stiles mind to mean something else entirely? 

His crooked jaw settled into a bit of a smirk and Stiles rocked his hips on instinct. Yeah, Scott knew exactly what he was doing.

"We can't uh…" Stiles waved his hand between them, "Seems like a bad thing to do without talking about it first, yeah?"

Scott's smirk stayed put, "I could talk about it if you wanted me to." He laughed a bit bit the chuckle sat low in his chest, almost like some growl was creeping in, "No harm in talking, right?" 

Stiles chewed on his lower lip so hard he thought he tasted coppery blood. "Don't fuck with me like this Scotty, it's messed up."

The leg Scott had pulled up towards his chest was slowly extended out, exposing the absolutely obscene bulge in the front of his gym shorts. "I'm not fucking with you, Stiles. Nothing wrong with friends being friendly, is there?"

Like a deer in the headlights Stiles froze up, eyes unable to look away. He had to actually shake his head to try to clear it and purposely looked at Scott's face and only his face. "What's your endgame here?"

Scott shrugged. "We're adults who are both gonna go jerk off after this, why not do it together?" 

Stiles liked that idea way too much. "But like still as friends, yeah? Won't let stuff get weird after, right?" His voice felt small. 

Scott grabbed his dick through his shorts and gave it a squeeze to try to relieve some of the pressure he felt, still meeting Stiles' eyes. "Yeah, nothing weird. You'll be my best friend forever but it's not like we don't smell good to each other."

The nod was small but sure, "Alright, yeah okay. But like maybe we shouldn't do more than that unless we talk about it for real, okay?"

"Get on the bed, Stiles."

After some shaky legs rearranging them onto Scott's full size bed both laid side by side on their backs. "How should we do this?" Stiles asked, attempting to still sound at all in control and failing. 

"Under the covers maybe, at least at first?" Scott pulled up the bedspread from the foot of the bed over them then took the plunge and slid his shorts down. It was dim in the room but the light from the window still made the motion unmistakable, plus the flare of alpha musk that smacked Stiles in the face. 

He unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down his legs along with his underwear to get them all the way off before he lost his courage. When he looked back at Scott he could see the slow but repetitive motion he was making under the blanket.

"Don't leave me hanging here." Scott was curt but there was affection and a bit of humor in his words.

"Seems like you're hanging plenty there, buddy." Stiles responded before grabbing his own dick - fuck, apparently he was leaking everywhere. He stroked it slowly, the sensitive head catching on the underside of the bedspread and causing a breathy groan.

Scott had the good grace to laugh at his bad pun, as he always did. "You don't seem to hate looking at it." He stopped to sit up and strip his shirt off, bending one arm to sit behind his head and throwing off even more Alpha scent from his armpit facing Stiles. "Fuck, you smell really good. I've never done this before but I feel like I'm gonna knot already."

Stiles was nearly sub-verbal but hearing Scott talk about knotting _right fucking next to him_ had him keening in the back of his throat and pulling his legs back, "Ah! Um, is it weird if I - like, can I uh-" 

_Yes, knot. Knot me. Fuck, I want it._

"Do whatever you want to, Stiles." Scott slowed down, trying to stretch things out. He felt so fucking _strong_ he never wanted it to end. "Go on, but can I get the blanket off? It's really hot under here now."

Stiles was amazed Scott could use so many words but as he slid two fingers into himself he also couldn't really be bothered to care. He nodded hard and tilted his hips down to push them in deeper. As Scott kicked the blanket off of both of them Stiles got his first actual look at his best friends dick and pulled both his own hands off of himself. He focused almost single-mindedly on how girthy Scott's dick was, apart from the bit trying to not come immediately like some inexperienced teenager. 

"Fuck, sorry! I meant both of us but you can stay under if you want." Scott went to toss the blanket back over Stiles but paused at the noise of distress. 

"Not the problem I just - fuck Scott I'm so fucking close. The smell and _seeing you_ and…" Stiles squeezed his eyes closed, legs still bent up. He felt the bed shift and opened his eyes to see Scott crouched between his spread legs.

"So, so pretty Stiles." Scott was still keeping his hands to himself but that meant his red eyes were focused on Stiles spread legs while all the muscles in his arm and shoulder flexed as he stroked his dick less than a foot away. 

There was no more blood to rush to Stiles face to blush at the comment but he hooked both arms behind his knees and pulled them back more, breath coming in pants as he sunk two fingers back in. 

The breech alone had him spinning but then Scott laid one hand to rest on the back of his thigh, "This okay?" his thumb was rubbing back and forth on Stiles skin now and it felt like it was leaving fire in its wake. Stiles nodded frantically. "I wanna see you come, you close?" More nodding, Stiles dared to reopen his eyes and was surprised to see Scott looking back at him. 

"Wanna fuck you full so bad, Stiles." The alpha bravado was oddly absent from the statement, it just seemed really honest. Stiles couldn't get much more on edge but Scott kept going, "Not that I think it'd fit right now, looks so tight just around two of your fingers. I wanna stretch you out first anyways."

Scott's hand wasn't moving anymore, instead his hips were thrusting. Once every few thrusts the head would tag up the skin on the back of Stiles thigh with his precome. "Think my fingers might even be too thick to start with, I'd probably have to use my tongue. Get it nice and soft and relaxed, maybe see if I can get you to come on your belly like this first." Stiles stilled, he just wanted to hear Scott keep talking. He couldn't stop his hips from rocking so he had to take his fingers out entirely and let go of his dick which was leaking all over the aforementioned belly. Before he knew what was happening he'd pushed his shirt up and had them on his nipples.

"It'd probably take a long time but I think we could get it all in there. The hardest part would be not knotting halfway in." Scott's hand that had been gently resting on Stiles thigh tightened when he talked about knotting and the sudden pressure had Stiles nearly crying. It had gone from Scott touching him to Scott holding his legs back and it was all too much too fast.

He cracked. "Fuck Scott, can you just - like a finger? Please?" 

He met Scott's eyes as they flared, "You sure?" Frantic nodding. 

Scott didn't take more convincing than that. He loosened his grip and rubbed down below Stiles balls, fingers slipping down to rub surprisingly gentle circles on his hole. "So wet, Stiles." He sounded a little bit amazed as he slid his pointer finger in, curling it up to rub a little too hard. His thumb pressed down behind Stiles balls from the outside and that was all she wrote.

Stiles lost the fight and let out something bordering on a scream as his fingers clamped down on his own nipples and he felt his entire body tense then release. He came hard enough to feel genuine confusion. He would have been concerned had he not felt wetness on his mouth and cheek and tasted Scott's come on his lips. His body contacted again as a secondary wave washed over him, Scott had managed to latch his mouth onto Stiles ankle as he came and the hickey he was receiving already throbbed. 

**Author's Note:**

> The goal will be at least one chapter a week until I feel like I've gotten this whole story out. It has an outline but I'm not going to kid myself and say it's not going to change. All I can count on is a throuple endgame at this point, let's get there together!


End file.
